lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Closet Princess 2.0/Transcript
(Opening Theme) --Barbie, Nikki and Teresa were in Barbie's closet and Barbie was telling Nikki and Teresa a story and was looking at her mirror-- Barbie: And when I got back, I realized I already had the same skirt (presses the button of the mirror and the mirror went down to the floor) in the same color! Nikki & Teresa: Hahahaha! --They were about to go out of Barbie's closet when they heard a voice-- Closet: Barbie, what do you think you're wearing? Teresa: Aah! Haunted cloest! --Teresa jumped into the arms of Nikki and then Nikki and Teresa fell to the floor-- Barbie: Relax guys! Ken upgraded the closet software. Closet here is cataloged every piece of wardrobe and accesory that I own. Closet: My superior central processing unit is able to determine the mathematicaly perfect unsumble. Nikki: Pretty full of himself, isn't he? --Closet examined Barbie's clothes- Closet: Those Killer Kaprize are 0.5 centimeters above your midcap, I cannot let you wear them. Barbie: Oh! Don't be silly! I love these pants! There my picninc pants. I'm wearing them! Closet: You've left me with no choice. --Then Closet set an alarm and he closed and locked the doors, and set a metal door on the other side, and set a door with metal bars infront of the main door of Barbie's closet, and closed a metal gate infront of the door with metal bars and Teresa hugged Nikki-- Barbie: What in the world?! --While Ken was preparing Barbie and Ken's picnic in the park and he was carrying a really big basket and when he brought it down, he pulled out a chair from the basket while in the closet, Barbie was texting and Nikki and Teresa still hugged each other-- Nikki: Calling 911? Barbie: I'm texting Ken to saying I'm gonna be late for our date. I hope his home-made sherbit doesn't melt. --Ken prepared a chandleier, a fire place and a table for two-- Ken: Oh no! The sherbit's melting! (his phone rang) Oh no! Barbie's trapped! (phone rang) Bring the sherbit. --Nikki and Teresa was struggling to open the metal doors-- Nikki: No food! No water! Teresa: No gossip magazines! This is torture! Closet: That is correct! Barbie's chatty friend. Barbie: Except for the fully staffed Micro-biotic free range cafe slash smoothie bar Ken also installed. --Barbie went to the corner of her closet and pushed the wall near the corner and when she pushed it, a cafe appeared-- Teresa: Sweet! Nikki: Mmm, I could go for a cappuccino. Closet: Coming right up! --Then the table flipped and some food and cappuccino appeared-- Barbie: I wonder where Ken is? --At the frontyard Ryan was sitting on the door step of Barbie tuning his guitar and Ken went to Ryan-- Ken: What are you doing here? Ryan: You know, just waiting for Barbie. --Ken was eating sherbit while Ryan was talking-- Ken: She's trapped inside her closet. Ryan: What?! Ken (on couch): (Ken was holding his sherbit) How could giving the closet artificial intelligence, absolute control over the dreamhouse, and a sorely personality back fire? (takes a spoon full of sherbit) Right? --Barbie was about to eat some food when Closet took the food Barbie was holding-- Closet: I cannot let you eat that Barbie. (scary music) It's a day old, try these, I baked them fresh this morning. Nikki: Oh yeah! Closet (on couch): Well, I'm not heartless. These girls may have deplorable fashion sense, but I'm not going to let them starve. (timer rings) Oh! My scones are ready! Barbie: C'mon Closet, can't we come to some sort of understanding? Closet: You're going to lose those Kapriz? Barbie: No way! Closet: No scones for you! --Closet took the food Teresa was about to eat-- Teresa: I was gonna eat that! --Some hours later-- Teresa: So bored! Barbie: Oooh! How about a soak? --Barbie presses the remote-control and pointed it at the wall and the wall became a hot tub-- Nikki & Teresa: Eeeee! --Ken and Ryan was in the vent trying to find Barbie-- Ryan: Mmm, I can't wait to see the look on Barbie's face when I rescue her. Ken: When you resue her? I'm the one who's rescuing her! Ryan: No I am! Ken: No I am! Both: I am! --They fought in the vent until the ceiling broke and they fell and they screamed like a girl in Barbie's closet and Ken's sherbit landed on Ryan's head-- Barbie (from distant): And get this, when I got back, I realized I already had the same shoe, in the same color! Nikki, Teresa & Closet: Hahahahaha! --When Barbie was talking, Ryan pushed Ken and they both raced to Barbie-- Ken: Barbie! Are you okay? --And there was spa music-- Ryan: Wow! Glad I brought my trunks. --Then Ryan stripped off his clothes-- Barbie: Closet and I are besties now, right Closet? Closet: Best friends forever! --Ken scratched his head while Ryan was going in the tub and Barbie grabbed the hand of Ken was going to their picnic-- Closet: Barbie, where do you think you're going? --Ryan sat down on the edge of the tub and smiled at Barbie-- Barbie: We're going on our picnic. Closet: In that swimsuit in autumn? I don't think so. --Closet set an alarm and when it started Ryan slipped and went to the tub and Ken gave Barbie the sherbit and the spoon and went to the mirror because behind the mirror is the functions of Closet and he switched the evil lever to the good lever-- Ken: Oh! Here's the problem. It was set to evil. Nikki, Teresa & Ryan: Oh yeah! Barbie: Oh! Thank goodness! Closet: (making a sound while shaking his head) I'm so sorry about that Barbie, I don't know what came over me. Teresa: You know, that guy wasn't so bad! All: (talking to each other) Closet: Aaw! I really wanted to try some of that sherbit. Transcript Guide